muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Neighborhood
Elmo's Neighborhood is a set of Sesame Street board books published by Reader's Digest between 1998 and 2001. Each book is shaped like a building in the Sesame Street neighborhood. Over the course of the series, a lost black puppy is hidden in various scenes in each building. The subscription-based books came bundled with a different figurine for every one of twelve shipments. Reader's Digest reissued 6 of the titles in hardback as the series "Read with Elmo" in 2006. In 2009, Dalmatian Press began to reissue the series as softcover books, under the series title "Where Is the Puppy?" Some titles were also reissued as hardback books starting in 2010. Each features "Elmo's Everyday Words", a glossary of 8 words from the story, and "Big Bird's Big Ideas", a glossary of 4 more abstract words. The featured words are printed in blue throughout the story. Also in 2009, Publications International released eleven titles under the title "Elmo's Neighborhood: Lights and Music Treasury". Sesame Workshop launched a new series of iPhone apps in 2009, allowing adults to record their voices reading Sesame books for kids that they love to hear. The app launched with four titles from the "Where Is the Puppy?" series -- "123 Sesame Street", "The Firehouse", "The Fix-It Shop" and "The Playground".Goode, Lauren. "Sesame Bringing E-Books to the iPhone", The Wall Street Journal blog. December 22, 2009. Elmo's Neighborhood File:ElmosNeighborhood123SesameStreet.jpg|123 Sesame Street|link=123 Sesame Street (book) File:B000P0UF6E.01-A1UMZ7DRFUC09B. SS400 SCLZZZZZZZ V25160067 .jpeg|Big Bird's Nest|link=Big Bird's Nest (book) File:ElmosNeighborhoodCountsCastle.jpg|The Count's Castle|link=The Count's Castle (book) File:ElmpsApartmentBook.jpeg|Elmo's Apartment|link=Elmo's Apartment (book) File:ElmosNeighborhoodFixItShop.jpg|The Fix-It Shop|link=The Fix-It Shop (book) File:Furryarmshotel.jpg|The Furry Arms Hotel|link=The Furry Arms Hotel (book) File:Book.groversfarm.jpg|Grover's Farm|link=Grover's Farm File:ElmosNeighborhoodHoopersStore.jpeg|Hooper's Store|link=Hooper's Store (book) File:ElmosNeighborhoodSSCommunityCenter.jpg|Sesame Street Community Center|link=Sesame Street Community Center File:Doctorsoffice.jpg|Sesame Street Doctor's Office|link=Sesame Street Doctor's Office File:Sesamestreetfirehouse.jpg|Sesame Street Firehouse|link=Sesame Street Firehouse (book) File:Houseofbeauty.jpg|Sesame Street House of Beauty|link=Sesame Street House of Beauty File:SesameStreetLibraryBookElmo.jpeg|Sesame Street Library|link=Sesame Street Library (book) File:Movietheater.jpg|Sesame Street Movie Theater|link=Sesame Street Movie Theater File:Sesamestreetmuseum.jpg|Sesame Street Museum|link=Sesame Street Museum File:Sesamepetshop.jpg|Sesame Street Pet Shop|link=Sesame Street Pet Shop File:ElmosNeighborhoodSSPlayground.jpg|Sesame Street Playground|link=Sesame Street Playground (book) File:SesameStreetPoliceStation.jpg|Sesame Street Police Station|link=Sesame Street Police Station File:ElmosNeighborhoodSSPostOffice.jpg|Sesame Street Post Office|link=Sesame Street Post Office File:Restaurant.jpg|Sesame Street Restaurant|link=Sesame Street Restaurant File:ElmosNeighborhoodSesameStreetSchool.jpeg|Sesame Street School|link=Sesame Street School File:ElmosNeighborhoodSSSupermarket.jpg|Sesame Street Supermarket File:ElmosNeighborhoodSSTrainStation.jpg|Sesame Street Train Station|link=Sesame Street Train Station File:Sszoo.jpg|Sesame Street Zoo|link=Sesame Street Zoo elmo's neighborhood bonus stickers.jpg|Bonus stickers Read with Elmo *123 Sesame Street *Sesame Street Firehouse *The Fix-It Shop *Sesame Street Library *Sesame Street Playground *Sesame Street Police Station Where Is the Puppy? File:123SesameStreetBook2009.jpg|123 Sesame Street|link=123 Sesame Street (book) File:BigBirdsNest2009Book.jpg|Big Bird's Nest|link=Big Bird's Nest (book) puppy community center.jpg|The Community Center|link=Sesame Street Community Center File:TheCountsCastleBook2009.jpg|The Count's Castle|link=The Count's Castle (book) the doctor's office puppy.jpg|The Doctor's Office|link=Sesame Street Doctor's Office File:TheFixItShopBook2009.jpg|The Fix-It Shop|link=The Fix-It Shop (book) File:FurryArmsHotelBook.jpg|The Furry Arms Hotel|link=The Furry Arms Hotel (book) File:GroversFarmBook2009.jpg|Grover's Farm|link=Grover's Farm File:SSHairSalon.jpg|The Hair Salon|link=Sesame Street House of Beauty File:HoopersStoreBook.jpg|Hooper's Store|link=Hooper's Store (book) File:TheLibrary2009Book.jpg|The Library|link=Sesame Street Library (book) File:noimage-big.png|The Pet Shop|link=Sesame Street Pet Shop File:ThePlayground2009Book.jpg|The Playground|link=Sesame Street Playground (book) File:ThePoliceStationBook2009.jpg|The Police Station|link=Sesame Street Police Station puppy post office.jpg|The Post Office|link=Sesame Street Post Office File:Theschoolhouse.jpg|The Schoolhouse|link=Sesame Street School puppy supermarket.jpg|The Supermarket|link=Sesame Street Supermarket File:TrainStationBook2009.jpg|The Train Station|link=Sesame Street Train Station See also *Elmo's Neighborhood Figurines (Reader's Digest Young Family) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Elmo's Neighborhood Category:Reader's Digest